Stripes or Arrows?
by vcbxnzm21
Summary: General Lucy Starr is the only female general and the highest ranking female in the United States Army. But Director Nick Fury wants her for something, or someone, else. Will she suceed in her mission or will one bird- like, bow weilding, agent get in her way? Captain America/ O.C/ Hawkeye love triangle. T for some language.
1. All Bark, No Bite

**AN: So this is a little plot bunnie that has been running around in my head since I first saw the movie so I hope that you guys enjoy it! **

**Please review! **

Chapter One: All Bark, No Bite

"General Starr?" my second in command asked as she entered my office.

"What is it Roy?" I asked with a sigh as I looked up from my paperwork.

Noelle Roy looked at the floor and said, "S.H.E.I.L.D is on the phone again Lucy."

I groaned. They had been calling me non-stop for almost a month now. I put my head in my hands and squeezed my eyes shut. I took a deep breath before looking back at Noelle. "Tell them that I'm in a meeting or something."

"It's Director Fury though. He told me that he would come down here himself if you didn't answer," my second in command told me.

I let out a sigh. "Alright, put him through." Noelle walked out of the room and I sighed. "Hold on Noelle! Don't put him through!"

Noelle stuck her head in the door. "Are you sure about that Lucy? You really want him to come down here?"

"Fury is all bark no bite. If he really wants to talk to me that bad then he can come see me himself," I replied.

Noelle sighed and left. After a few moments I heard her say, "Director Fury? Yes. General Starr is currently in a meeting and can't take your call right now." There was a pause. "Director I don't think that is a good idea." Another pause. "I can have her call you back as soon as she can." One more pause. "Alright Director, I'll let her know."

I heard the click of a phone getting hung up and I placed my head in my hands.

"Lucy?" Noelle asked walking into my office.

"What Roy?" I asked already stressed enough about this whole dumb S.H.E.I.L.D thing.

"Fury will be here in about five minutes," she told me.

I let my head fall to my desk. I groaned and said, "Shit." I draped my hands across the back of my head. "Send him in when he gets here," I told Noelle not even looking up.

"Yes ma'am," she replied. I heard the sound of footsteps and then my office door closing.

I lifted my head and looked down at the clumps of paperwork on my desk. Why did Fury have to come now? Why couldn't it wait? And why did he need me?

I mean sure I had been an interest of S.H.E.I.L.D's since I first joined the army. Many women joined the army, but I was different than the others. I quickly climbed the ranks until I became the only female general in the army. I was also the youngest. I also commanded the only female squad in the army.

I got very close to the girls I worked with. It was dangerous though, getting close to them. I normally tried to distance myself from the soldiers I worked with, but these women were different.

I was deep in thought when there was a knocking on my office door.

"Come in," I called as I shoved my paperwork into one of my desk drawers.

Director Nick Fury walked into my small office and slammed his hands on my desk. I met his one good eye with my own two blue ones. "Is there a reason that you didn't take my calls?" he growled at me.

"I thought that my lieutenant explained to you that I was in a meeting," I growled back at him.

Fury glared at me. I folded my hands and waited for him to speak. "You and I know that is a lie."

"Please take a seat director," I said gesturing to the chairs behind him. With a low growl in the back of his throat the man took a seat. I leaned forward on my desk. "Now director, I plan to talk about whatever you want like a civilized adult. If you choose to ignore this request I will personally kick you out of this building. And you and I both know that I can and will be happy to do that."

The director blinked back at me. He nodded once and I sighed. I leaned back in my chair and gestured for him to talk.

"General Starr do you know about Captain America?" Fury asked. I nodded.

"I've read his file. Pretty impressive what he did," I said thinking back to the file that got shoved into the drawer with the rest of my paperwork.

"I agree," Fury said. "And if you've read his file then you know that he isn't from our time but from a time where the entire world was at war." I nodded again. "Then make the connection Starr."

I thought about it for a moment. He needed someone to introduce Captain America into our world and our technology. I gasped out laud when I figured out that he wanted me to be the one to introduce him.

"But why do you need me to do it?" I asked standing and walking out from behind my desk. I smoothed out the dark blue fabric of my skirt so that I wouldn't have to meet the director's eye. I leaned back against my desk and folded my arms.

The director didn't speak until I looked at him again.

"We need you to be the perfect match for Captain America."

**AN: So thoughts? Ideas? Suggestions? Let me know! **


	2. Stars and Stripes

**AN: Alright here is the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoy! And don't worry the movie will come into play soon! And remember to review! **

Chapter Two: Stars and Stripes

"We need you to be the perfect match for Captain America."

My mouth fell open and I stared at Fury. He stared back at me not saying anything. "But why me?" I asked after a minute of pure silence.

"You and I both know the answer to that question," he told me. I glared at him. "Starr you are the most accomplished woman in the United States army."

"So basically you chose me because of my ranking?" I asked trying to figure everything out. "There are plenty other women who would love the job that are just a level below me."

Fury sighed, a strange sound coming from him, and said, "That was a factor in it. But you have more than just the ranking. You have the look, the power, the influence, even your name was a factor!"

"What do you mean?" I asked him. "I'm just a normal girl from the Midwest who worked her ass off to get where she is."

"No. You're more than that. Lucy Starr, the youngest general in the army and the highest ranking woman. You influence girls all over the country. Hell even all over the world in places like the Middle East, China, Japan. Starr you have more power than you can imagine. Posters of you hang up in girls' bedrooms. They want to join their countries armies and break out of women's normal standards. You're an inspiration Starr. Plus you have that all American look to you."

I raised my eyebrows at him silently asking him to explain.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, always looking perfectly put together," he explained.

I rolled my eyes at him and went to sit back behind my desk. "I won't do it Director," I told him once I had sat down. "You can't just make two people fall in love!"

Fury stood and looked at me. "Just meet him Starr, I require only that of you. I can't make you fall in love but I sure as hell can try."

He turned to leave and I called, "Wait!" Fury turned back around and looked at me with his one good eye. "If I was to do this, would I have to get injected as well, with the serum, so that Steve Rodgers and I would be the same age?"

I nearly missed the small nod the Director gave me as he turned and left.

I sighed and let my head fall back onto my desk. "Ow," I groaned as I closed my eyes.

"Lucy?" someone asked as they opened my office door.

I looked up to meet Noelle's warm brown eyes. I waved her into my office and she slowly walked in. She didn't say anything but only stood behind me. She undid where my hair was coiled into a bun and ran her fingers through my blonde locks.

That was one of the many things that I loved about Noelle. She knew exactly what I needed even before I knew what I needed.

I sighed into her touch as her fingers worked my hair into a French braid.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked as soon as she was done. She hopped onto my desk next to me.

"I'm supposed to be Captain Steve Rogers' perfect match," I told my second in command and best friend.

"Wait, as in Captain America captain Steve Rogers?" Noelle asked me. I nodded. "No way! I mean you only look at his file daily since you got it."

I looked over at her in shock and said, "I haven't looked at it every day!"

"Liar!" Noelle exclaimed. "Lu, I know what you do whenever you are in the building. I know how often you look at that file."

"Um Noelle, that is way creepy," I told her with a laugh. She started to laugh as well.

Once we quieted down Noelle said, "So when do you get to meet him?"

"I have no idea. I thought that Fury would have talked to you about that," I told her.

"Oh!" Noelle cried hopping off my desk. She jogged out of my office and I followed after her. I leaned against the wall next to her desk as she searched for something. "Fury gave me this right before he left. I wasn't sure what it meant when he gave it to me so I totally forgot about it but now it makes sense!" She came up from searching holding a piece of paper.

I quickly grabbed it from her hand and read it over.

_"Dear General Starr, meet me at your office tomorrow morning. There are some more things we need to discuss before the meeting. Unfortunately I also have work to do so you'll be tagging along with me all day. –Fury"_

I groaned. "I have to talk to Fury tomorrow about the forced meeting but I have to go with him all day so that he can get whatever the hell he does done."

"Wait forced meeting?" Noelle asked me.

I let out a nervous chuckle. "I didn't exactly tell Fury that I was interested in the idea. Actually I yelled at him that he couldn't make two people fall in love just because he told them to," I explained.

"So he doesn't know that you are absolutely in love with one Captain America," she teased me.

I stuck my tongue out at her and said, "I'm not in love with him. I'm only interested in his story."

"Whatever," she replied rolling her eyes. "But as soon as you know when you're meeting him let me know that way I can make you look stunning."

"No. There is no way," I told her. Noelle gave me a surprised look. "I'm going to wear exactly what I normally wear and look exactly like how I normally look. That means no make-up, hair pulled back, and uniform on." Noelle went to say something but I held my hand up. "That's an order lieutenant."

Noelle let out a sigh and said, "Yes ma'am." She started to pack her things up for the day. Once she was done she brushed past me and said, "See you tomorrow." I stared after her as she walked from the room without another word.

I let out a sigh of my own and walked back to my office. I opened the drawer that had been shoved full of paper work. Once I had put the stack on my desk I looked down. "Of course," I groaned as Captain America's file sat on top.

I grabbed it and flipped it open. The photo of Steve Rogers sat on top followed by all of his information. I picked up the photo and gazed at it. His icy blue eyes stared back at me.

"Why me?" I groaned putting the photo back and closing the file. I shoved everything into my bag. I slung it over my shoulder and left my office.

I went home that night with so much going through my head. I read everything I had on Captain America and then searched on the internet for more. When I went to lay down I tossed and turned. It wasn't until around 3:00 am that I finally fell asleep. Even then I dreamed of stars and stripes.

**AN: Sooooo? What do you guys think? Am I doing okay? I've only seen the movie like once so I hope that I got Fury okay. Anywho please review! **


End file.
